


Yes Mistress

by Ruggels



Category: Akame ga Kill! (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Master/Slave, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 17:21:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18997114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruggels/pseuds/Ruggels
Summary: Tatsumi wakes up finding himself tied to Esdeaths bed, the woman taking him as a sex slave, his training starts straight away.Basically Smut





	Yes Mistress

He groaned as he woke slowly, his eyes fluttered open to look at a blue canopy. He tried to move his arms, jingle of metal hit his ears, and his eyes opened wide, suddenly wide awake. His hands were cuffed to the corners of the bed, his ankles the same, he was spread-eagled and he was naked, ‘WHAT THE HELL WAS GOING ON?’ his mind screamed. He tugged at the chains, panic was starting to set in, he needed out of these chains, when the door to the room opened. His chest was rising and lowering fast as he watched Esdeath walk in, her military uniform, crisp and clean.

“Hello, pet,” she smiled down at him, as she walked over. “Tried to get out of the cuffs I see,” she bent over to his right arm, and licked a long line up his arm lapping up the trickle of blood from a cut on his wrist. “You aren’t going anywhere, you are going to be my pet, my slave.

“No, no,” Tatsumi shook his head, “I am just a blacksmith please, I want to go home,” Tatsumi begged.

Esdeath laughed as she shrugged out of her coat, underneath was a white leather corset which mounded and brought her breasts high on her chest, a white leather thong covered her, and white boots running all the way up her legs. “You don’t fool me Tatsumi, I know you are a part of Night Raid.” She climbed onto the bed and straddled his chest, “But I don’t care, I wanted you the moment that I saw you and I am going to have you, you will be mine and mine alone.” She reached over him and grabbed something from top of the head board. “By the time that I have finished training you, Tatsumi, you will not even look at anyone else but me.” She drew back, a short white riding crop in her hands.

“No please, Esdeath,” Tatsumi wiggled.

Snap, Esdeath brought the crop down on his right nipple.

Tatsumi cried out, it wasn’t the pain, it was the shock more than anything. He looked up at the woman in shock.

“You will call me Mistress,” she snapped down the crop onto his other nipple. She loved the sweet cry that passed his lips. “Say it,” her voice going cold.

Tatsumi shivered, “Mistress,” he whispered.

“Good boy,” she brushed his hair from his forehead and eyes, she leaned down and licked his nipples, they were a nice red colour from the slaps. “You will learn to enjoy pain, pet, you will learn how to pleasure me without even asking.” She licked down the length of his body, her tongue playing just above his hair line of his genitals. “I don’t like hair, it gets in the way of a good blow job,” she pinched some between her fingers and pulled. Tatsumi’s hips rising along with them, he was whimpering, “It will have to go in your next shower.” She grabbed his cock, he was limp in her hands. “You will learn to be hard at my will to Tatsumi,” she stroked him a few times, before her hand clamped down hard, “Answer me.”

“Yes Mistress,” Tatsumi wailed as the grip tightened, he was beginning to pant, he could feel his body betray him, he didn’t want to get hard, he didn’t want it, but as Esdeath tugged and played with him, he felt himself start to harden. He moaned and withered under the Commander. Esdeath grinned at the beautiful sight and she grabbed another toy as Tatsumi’s eyes fluttered shut. Quickly she snapped a cock ring around the base of the rather nicely shaped and sized cock. Could it be bigger, yes, but it still wasn’t a disappointment.

Tatsumi moaned at the loss when Esdeath took her hands away. “First lesson in painful pleasure pet.” He watched as Esdeath stand and slip off her thong, she was bare underneath, fully clean shaven, he felt his cock bounce at the site. She re-knelt back over the top of him. “you are going to use that mouth of yours and lick and suck me till I am ready to bounce on that gorgeous cock of yours. You will not stop, you will keep licking no matter what I do to your body, she leaned her face into his close, “Do you understand?”

Tatsumi nodded, “Yes mistress.” He watched as she spun around her arse in his face and she backed up slightly and sat down, literally sat on his face. Her pussy was sitting on his nose and mouth, he couldn’t but help breathe in her scent, it was strong but sweet.

“Get to it pet,” a slap from the cane, landed on his thigh, he stuck out his tongue he so did not want her hitting his dick with it. He lapped up against her, his tongue running along the lips of her pussy. The woman moaned and shivered at the first touch, he was slow at the start, licking tasting Esdeath, till he flicked the small knob at the start of her womanhood. He felt her thighs clench around him, and a small twitch of her body. “Again,” Esdeath moaned above him, he flicked it again with his tongue. The same squeeze happened. A slap hit the inside of his thigh and he yelped into the pussy above him, “Harder,” Esdeath snapped. He buried his face harder up against her, not that it was hard as she sat even harder on his face, angling his face so he could breathe through his nose, his tongue came out and buried its way between her flaps and licking along her vagina. The woman twitched harder and another slap, smacked against his thigh, “Harder.” He ground his face up against her, his tongue slipping inside her, “YES,” Esdeath started to grind herself into his mouth. Breathing harsh, he felt the crop hitting him harder and harder, with each snap, he yelped up into Esdeath making the woman push even harder against him. Drool ran down his chin and across his cheeks along with the fluid that was dripping from Esdeath. One snap came to close to his hard cock, and he jumped his teeth catching hard on the little nub. Esdeath quivered on top of him and a flood of hot liquid hit his mouth, not ready for it, it went up his nose, across his cheeks and dripped off his chin. Panting Esdeath moved off him and straddled his hips facing him again, his cock resting against her. His breathing was harsh, his lower half of his face glistening from his drool and her juices. “That was very good pet, very good.” She leant forward her breasts tight in the corset in his face. “I think you deserve a reward,” she lifted her hips and slid herself over his cock.

Tatsumi moaned, his hips thrusting up to meet her. Esdeath grinned as she rocked back and forth slowly, watching Tatsumi writher under him. She slapped the crop down on his nipples hard one after another, the young man, twitched shying away from the crop, she squeezed her pussy around him, pumping up and down hard, as she slapped him hard again this time across his upper abs. Tatsumi moaned, he didn’t know what was happening, the tight wetness around his cock had him in ecstasy it felt amazing but the slaps against his body hurt. But they melded together he didn’t know which one was better, but the ecstasy around his cock was better and won. He pumped his hips up into Esdeath, the woman grinned and she lifted slightly, holding still letting Tatsumi pump himself up into her. Her crop slapping him everywhere across his torso, he felt his balls tighten and he gasped as he shuddered, he just dry cummed, his body heaving, “Oh god,” he murmured.

Esdeath chuckled as she dropped hard down on him, Tatsumi’s eyes rolling. “You have to ask before you cum, understand slave.”

Tatsumi nodded, “Yes,” his breathe was harsh and hard, his hips still trusting up meet Esdeath’s, But like hell he was  going to beg, his body went through another dry orgasm, when he whimpered, “please,” a tiny plead left his lips. Esdeath’s eyebrow went up, she was surprised he had held out this long. “What pet?”.

“Please I need to cum,” he whimpered.

“Louder,” Esdeath snapped clenching around him.

“PLEASE I NEED TO CUM,” Tatsumi yelled.

Esdeath reached down under her and grabbed the ring and undid it. One thrust down and his up, “COME PET,” and she felt himself spill inside of her. His body went limp as she climbed off him. He lay their panting hard, his eyes not seeing. She wiped herself between her legs with a wet cloth and began to undo his chains off his wrists and ankles, but leaving the collar around his neck.

She let him lie there as she cleaned and put away the crop and cock ring. He was starting recover when she went back over to him, “Up,” she ordered, “you need a bath and so do I.”

Tatsumi, rolled out of the bed, his legs still like jelly and he followed her into the bathroom, he watched as she turned and looked at him. “Undress me.” He nodded and walked up to her, he ran his fingers over the corset, but couldn’t find anything to undo it. “Never undressed a woman?”

Tatsumi shook his head. Esdeath smiled almost kindly and she lifted her arms up and she revealed a hidden zip. His fingers trembled as he grabbed the zip tag and slowly pulled it down. The zip popped free at the end and the corset fell off, large breasts bounced in front of his eyes, Esdeath reached up and grabbed her breasts and started to massage them, “Hmm, that feels better,” she smirked at the dumbfounded look on the boy’s face, “it does it get uncomfortable sometimes that thing.” She let Tatsumi ogle a bit more before she cleared her throat, “My shoes,” she stated.

Started Tatsumi got to work, pulling down the zip of one boot and tugging it off, followed by the next. Following her directions, he started the shower and started to wash her, his hands running soap over her body, feeling every curve. Esdeath watched a soft smile on her face, Tatsumi was kneeling washing her leg, when she lifted his chin up so he looked at her. “I will say this once and once only, you belong to me now, you will never see that Night Raid rabble again. You try to run and get caught inside the palace I will discipline you. If you manage to somehow get away from me and disappear and don’t come back, when I find you next I will tie you up and drag you back to here or my camp and I will torture you to death.”

Tatsumi felt himself grow cold, Esdeath sounded like she was talking about talking a mid-afternoon walk, her eyes calm, her face calm and voice soft. “I will start by shaving the skin off your legs, there is a special like potion that has been made, you will not be able to pass out from the pain, I will then rub a nice poison into the wounds.” Lust appeared in Esdeath’s eyes, and Tatsumi panicked, he truly believed Esdeath’s every word. “I won’t,” he interrupted the woman, “I won’t run away I promise,” he meant it to. If he did ever get away he would run and he wouldn’t stop running till he was on the other side of the world, as far away as he could get from Esdeath. The woman crooned and stroked the wet hair against his forehead. “No,” she whispered “You will make a great pet.” Suddenly she grabbed a fist full of hair and pulled him to his feet. Grabbing the dagger she had on the little tray she lathered up the hair around Tatsumi’s cock. “Don’t move,” she grinned as she dropped to her knees and started to run the very sharp blade against his skin. Tatsumi froze, he barely even dared to breathe, especially when the blade ran over his very delicate ball sack. When she was finished, he looked down, he was bare, not a hair in sight. Esdeath grinned, “Much better, you will keep yourself clean shaven at all times.” They finished showering together and Tatsumi was led back to the bed, where they settled both naked between the sheets.

Esdeath wiggled in close behind him, “You are mine,” she whispered in his ear, her arm wrapping tight around him.

Tatsumi didn’t answer, but he didn’t need to Esdeath was already slipping off into sleep. He lay there awake, a small part of him already knew he has lost. And after what had happened already tonight he knew Esdeath had won, she was his Mistress.

 

THE END.  Maybe more chapters but not sure.


End file.
